Love At Second Sight
by Simply Rachel
Summary: When Edward saw Bella it was immediate love. But fast forward a week, when Edward sets his eyes on a different girl, opposite from Bella, and is hit by love all over again. Two girls, Two different loves. What's a Vampire to do? Edward x Bella x OC
1. Prologue: And Then It Hit Me

**A/N: Hello there everybody! Rachel here, with my first fanfic of Twilight, and first fanfic….ever!**

**So, anyways, this fanfic is sort of a retelling of Twilight, told from Edwards's point of view. It's about his lust over not only Bella, but another new girl, named Katherine, who attributes a different personality than Bella, and falls in love with her, which starts a problem. Who does he choose Bella or Katherine?**

**Ok, so this will be kind of a retelling of Twilight, with instead of one female….there is two! And what happens when Jacob gets in the mix?**

**Ok, so enough with the questions that can't be answered now, let's get a start with the fic. **

**Oh and remember this is told from Edward's point of view!**

* * *

**Love At Second Sight**

**Prologue:** _Than It Hit Me_

* * *

Ugh! It's been a week since I first saw her, smelt her, and hungered for her. Bella Swan hit me like a boulder.

For the most part, I've been able to hide my Vampire instincts and live a respectable life as a "normal" teenage boy. Than she walked into Mr. Banner's biology class, and let off that scent. A scent that made me want her in so many ways; like a drug, some kind of sick addiction. But I couldn't help it.

It's been a week since I last saw her. I left with my family for a hunt in the woods; maybe that would, possibly, sustain my desire for her, that I do something as simple as sit next to her in class.

Oh no….I step out from my Volvo and it hits me. Bella's scent; its still strong as before. I peer to my side, and I see her, she has just emerged from her beat-up Chevrolet pick up. Our eyes meet, but only for a moment, before she moves her attention to the group of students that have so graciously sucked her into their group; and before I know it, they are whisking her off to her first class.

Her scent starts to fade, and I can relax. That wasn't so hard. Not like before. I could stand being in the same area as her, without the urge to jump her and suck all that sweet blood from her body.

Now….it was different, her scent didn't make me hunger for her. No…it was almost like…desire.

I slam my door shut, mentally preparing myself for what this day could possibly hold.

_Oh no…_I heard Alice's thoughts whisper, before I look to her, walking so graciously next to me, while holding her lover, Jasper's, hand. Her thoughts sounded nervous, but her facial expression displayed a different story, she looked happy and cheerful.

"Is everything alright Alice?" I question her.

"Yep…I'm just fine!" She responds ever-so-cheerfully, as she quickened her pace, with Jasper following closely behind, allowing for her thoughts to become drowned with in the flood of high school students.

She was acting weird, and not the normal Alice weird; she only acts like this, when she has…a vision; a vision she doesn't want to tell.

But what could it…._Ooof_!

And like that, a hundred and ten pounds shove into me, before dropping like light-weight to the ground. I was lost in my thoughts so much, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

My eyes peer to the ground, where I see a young girl stammering to her feet. I frantically try to help her up, as she brushes her self off.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?" I question the young lady.

"Yep, I am fine. Just like you, wasn't quite watching where I was going." She laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry again."

"Oh it was no problem…really! Well, I have to sort of get to class," The girl awkwardly smiled, as she moved past me, and I got a full whiff of her scent…

My eyes widened in terror, as I turned around, watching her walk away. "Um…bye…"

Oh no…

* * *

**So…should I continue? I know there isn't much to go by, but it will get better! Please review :D!**


	2. Chapter 01: Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: Thank you guys SOOOOO much for your lovely reviews! I now have *most* of this story planned out, and I am now super excited :D**

**Ok anyways, in this chapter the mysterious girl is revealed! As for a visual for you guys, the mysterious girl will be "played" by Emmy Rossum.**

**Oh and for the first part of the story, it will focus on the relationship between Edward and this mysterious girl, but then things will take a drastic turn and we will have more Edward x Bella stuff.**

*****Ok guys, I also feel REALLYYYYY bad! Because I told you in the first chapter, that the whole series would be told from Edward's point of view…well I changed it, it will now be normal, 3****rd**** person, point of view.**

**I's Like To Give A Special Thanks To All Who Reviewed: **_RealMenDoSparkle, Readthisuselessinformation, ParamoreDecoy, babes93_

**And with that, let's start this chapter!**

* * *

**Love At Second Sight**

**Chapter 02: **_Romeo and Juliet_

_

* * *

_

Edward stood frozen in the middle of the hallway, unaware as the sea of students moved past him, heading every which way. The hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention, while his stomach began to do flips.

This girl's smell –her scent- was so appealing, and satisfactory, Edward hadn't come across an aroma so desiring since…since Bella.

BONG! BONG!

The five minute bell sounded off, breaking Edward from his daze, as it brought him back to reality. The girl's scent had desolated, as Edward headed off to his first class of the day, AP English with Mrs. Grey.

As Edward neared Mrs. Grey's classroom, his pace began to slow down. He breathed in, as he caught a whiff of the scents that circulated the present area. His eyes widened.

That scent, that sweet scent, had returned, and it was so strong and delicious. Edward zeroed in on where this aroma was coming from…Mrs. Grey's classroom.

Edward walked through the classroom door, making his way towards his assigned seat, where he was greeted by a very unpleasant surprise.

"Well…fancy meeting you here." A voice giggled to the vampire, as Edward's eyes grew. There sitting next to his assigned seat, with her brunette hair swaying uncontained down her back, her brown eyes gazing up to him, with a sweet smile, was that girl, with a scent that was driving Edward crazy.

"Hello," Edward responded trying to smile, as he held his breath, trying not to take in her scent. _Why is she doing this? I thought I satisfied my hunger already…why do I feel the need to…taste her blood?_

"I'm Katherine," She spoke, breaking Edward from his thoughts.

"What?"

"My name….it's Katherine…Katherine Pryor. Not Kat, Katie, or Kathy….just Katherine. I thought you'd want to know the name of the girl who tried to take you out a little bit ago." Katherine introduced.

"Oh yes…um…my name is….is…Edward….Cullen." Edward returned the greeting, as he took his seat next to the young girl.

"Oh nice to meet you Edward…" Katherine responded with a smile, as she began setting her school supplies on her desk in preparation for the class.

"Why are you here?" Edward blurted out, only to regret his forcefulness.

"Excuse me?" Katherine responded, taken back.

"I mean…I have never seen you in this class before or this school before. Are you a transfer student?" Edward reworded his statement.

"Oh…I'm not a transfer student…not really. I go to school in La Push, and I was in a regular English 11 class, but I wasn't feeling challenged enough, so I talked to my counselor and the next challenging course in English would be English 12 which I would be taking next year as a senior. So, I got transferred here to carry out the rest of my Junior year in English taking this college course class, because it's not offered at my high school. So, that's how I ended up here." Katherine explained.

"Oh…nice…" Edward responded with a slight nod.

_Oh great, he probably thinks I'm stuck up, and some kind of overly smart person that thinks she's better than everyone…why did I tell him this…?_ Katherine's thoughts screamed, as Edward triggered in on them.

"I think that is quite smart…I mean, why continue being in a class where you're not feeling challenged…even if it is only for a few months." Edward boasted her.

_Or maybe not…_Katherine thought, before responding. "Yeah…yeah that's what I was thinking…"

"Will you be taking the AP test?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, my counselor was able to get me in just in time so I would be able to take the test and hopefully get the college credits." Katherine responded.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the bell, indicating that class had begun.

BONG! BONG!

"Alright class!" Mrs. Grey announced, "Welcome to yet another AP class; if you don't mind we'll get right along with things. First thing, get out your rubrics that I handed out last class, follow the directions and get to work. You have the entire class period."

As the class followed the directions, Mrs. Grey walked over to the group of desks, where Edward and Katherine sat. "Katherine, it's the red sheet I gave you at the beginning of class….right there."

Katherine pulled out the red piece of paper setting it in front of her.

"The directions should be self-explanatory, but if you have any questions, Mr. Cullen here will be happy to fill you in, but if you don't you have all this week to work in class, the project is due Monday." Mrs. Grey explained, and with that she headed back to her desk to work on some grades.

The room soon filled with chatter as the students got to work; Katherine sat silent as she read over the rubric.

"So…" Katherine grabbed Edward's attention. "We must read one of Shakespeare's plays; do some research behind the play….make a poster chronicling the story and present it to class?"

"Yep; Mrs. Grey has copies of Shakespeare's more popular plays up front. But if there is a play that you want to do and it's not up there, than you have to obtain it on your own." Edward explained to Katherine.

"Oh…so which play are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"Oh, I'm doing Hamlet…it's a fun play; and hey it was the basis for Lion King," Edward joked, receiving a smile from Katherine. "What about you? Have any idea on what play you would like to do?"

"Oh yeah…I'm thinking of doing Romeo and Juliet, it's so romantic!" Katherine responded, only to receive a disturbed look from Edward.

"Well…yeah it is tragic, they both die in the end; but how two people will do anything to get what they want no matter what the obstacles." Katherine explained herself, as she moved in closer to Edward. "You know what I mean?"

"_Oh_ yeah…"

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Ok, well there you have it, the second chapter! I know it was kind of boring, but it will get better as the story progresses! Hope you enjoyed…oh don't forget to leave a review :D**


End file.
